The present invention relates to aerosol containers, and more particularly to a heavy duty actuator for aerosol containers with emphasis on reliability rather than cost.
Because of the vast numbers of aerosol containers that are commercially produced and sold, the emphasis in the design of such containers has been more on keeping the cost thereof low than on reliability. One reason that industry has made this choice is that it is not particularly critical if a small percentage of the containers leak or cannot be actuated. As a result of this trend in the aerosol container industry, there are many fluids which could be packaged in aerosol containers, but which are not, because the fluids are expensive or it is critical that fluid does not leak out; and no sufficiently reliable aerosol containers can be found commercially available that will satisfy the reliability criteria needed for packaging of such fluids.
Many of the expensive fluids that could be packaged in reliable aerosol containers are in the medical and pharmaceutical fields.
One of the types of fluids which require a very reliable container valve and actuator is a C.S. weapon of a type carried by police to immobilize people or for example as shown by protective device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,922 which is designed to be carried by the average citizen for protection against criminals. Because of the demand for the latter type of immobilizing sprayers, many containers which are designed for use with non-critical types of fluids to be placed therein are now being filled with C.S. liquid, teargas or the like. One example of such a container in common usage for this purpose is U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,023. Such latter mentioned patent does disclose a locking feature which is an advance over the art which was prior thereto, but there is still a serious problem in using such container for C.S. liquid because of reliability problems and because the locking mechanism can easily be accidentally disengaged and the weapon fired accidentally.
When a C.S. weapon is fired accidentally, there are two major problems. The first problem is the obvious one that the C.S. liquid can immobilize someone for whom it was not intended to be used, for example on the owner of the C.S. weapon. Another, and almost more serious problem, is when the device is emptied accidentally and the owner is not aware that the device has been emptied. Under such circumstances, the owner of such device has a false sense of security and when an emergency situation does arise, such as when the owner of the C.S. weapon is attacked, for example in a robbery attempt, an attempt to use an empty or inoperable C.S. weapon can have disastrous results.
One approach to prevent accidental firing or accidental disengagement of the locking mechanism of the above identified U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,023 has been to place such a container in a holster or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,263 to Caruso discloses such a combination, but not for that purpose. Quite often such a holster is placed in a purse or the like with other small items such as pens, pencils, small cosmetic items or the like. These small items can, however, extend into the holster and cause the locking mechanism to be disengaged and can consequently result in an accidental firing of the device within a purse or the like. As mentioned above, this can be dangerous, expensive, and result in an empty container without being aware that it is empty, which can be the worst condition of all.
Consequently, it is clear from the above discussion that there is a need for more reliable aerosol packages for use with expensive fluids or with other devices such as C.S. weapons wherein it is critical that the fluid not leak out in advance and flow from the container when needed in a critical situation.